Un día en otoño
by Rin3
Summary: Kenshin y Yahiko están enfermos, así que Sanosuke va a pescar por ellos. Allí conoce a una joven y su hermano que parecen huir de algo. Odio los sumarios. Es un solo capítulo, triste y algo cursi. Que conste, no fue mi idea, fue de una amiga, yo lo hi


**Disclaimer: Reglas habituales se aplican. Rurouni Kenshin es marca registrada de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump y Sony. **

**~***~ **

Un día en otoño 

-¡ACHUU! - 

-¡ORO! - 

-¡Mou!, Kenshin, ¿qué no puedes estornudar como una persona común? - 

-Suman de gozaru, Kaoru-dono... ¡ORO! - 

Kaoru giró los ojos y suspiró después de escuchar la contestación del pelirrojo. Otro que estaba estornudando era Yahiko. Los dos estaban resfriados y con algo de fiebre. ¿Cómo es que habían terminado así?. 

Pues todo comenzó esa misma mañana con un cuadro típico del dojo Kamiya: Kenshin lavando la ropa, Kaoru y Yahiko entrenando. 

Estos últimos habían comenzado con sus ya clásicas batallitas, que prosiguió con Kaoru persiguiendo a Yahiko por todo el patio, seguido por los insultos del uno al otro. 

Esto culminó con Yahiko tropezando sobre el rurouni, cayendo ambos en el bote de agua con el que se encontraba Kenshin. 

Risas de Kaoru, Yahiko insultando, Kenshin con sus ojos girando. 

Esto no hubiese pasado a mayores, pero sucede que era una de esas frescas mañanas de otoño. Esas en las que sientes frío. El cielo algo gris, pareciendo que pronto va a llover. 

Y bueno, ustedes saben el resto. 

-Bien - exclamó Megumi retirando sus manos de la frente de los enfermos -Estos dos necesitan reposar, y mucho líquido - 

-¿Cuándo mejoraran Megumi? - preguntó Kaoru 

-En un par de días los verás tan lúcidos como siempre - respondió la joven mujer. Alisó su cabello con su mano izquierda -Pero por ahora deberás cuidarlos, lo cual lamento un poco por ambos - dijo en tono sarcástico 

Kaoru arqueo una ceja. Azul choco con marrón -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¡soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de ellos! - 

-Si claro - 

-¡Tú...! - 

Kenshin logro interponerse entre ambas desarmando el alboroto a punto de empezar -Arigato gozaimasu Megumi-dono, por venir a chequearnos a Yahiko y a sessha - 

Megumi se las arreglo para rodear el cuello de Kenshin con sus brazos -Ni lo menciones Ken-san, ha sido todo un placer - 

-¡O -- oro!... eh, Megumi-dono... - decía un sonrojado Kenshin 

Kaoru estaba igual de roja, aunque por razones muy distintas -¡Megumi!, ¡saca tus manos de Kenshin AHORA! - 

-¿Por qué? - preguntó la aludida -Tu no lo ves quejándose, ¿o sí? - 

-Oi kitsune, que los zorros no son conocidos por ser sociables - 

Todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado. -Hey Sano, ahora no, nunca creí decirlo pero - exclamaba Yahiko limpiando su nariz -Creo que ya tuvimos suficicentes pleitos - 

Sanosuke sonrió -Vaya, no solo el clima ha cambiado, ne ¿Yahiko-chan? - 

-¡No me llames "chan", tu imbécil! - Sip, definitivamente algunos hábitos son difíciles de cambiar. 

Megumi ya había soltado a Kenshin -En fin. El doctor Genzai me espera en la clínica, así que los dejo en manos de la tanuki - Pasó a Sanosuke que seguía recargado en el marco de la puerta, mientras mantenía un duelo de miradas con Yahiko (ustedes saben, es como "si la miradas mataran"). 

-Bueno - dijo Kaoru y comenzó a arrastrar a Kenshin y a Yahiko -Ya la escucharon, así que ustedes dos a la cama - 

Yahiko se quejó -Bien busu, pero no hay necesidad de que me traigas como saco - Kenshin también se quejo, pero por otras cuestiones -Kaoru-dono, no hay necesidad de preocuparse tanto por sessha... - 

-¡Ni hablar! - le interrumpió ella -¡Mou!, hasta tu necesitas que te cuiden de vez en cuando - 

-Oro - 

Sanosuke se encogió de hombros al ver a las tres figuras desaparecer -En fin - suspiró -Creo que yo aquí salgo sobrando - se disponía a poner pie fuera -¡Sanosuke, necesito que me hagas un favor! - 

Sanosuke dio media vuelta al y vio a Kaoru dirigirse a el con una caña de pescar -¿Podrías ir a pescar? - le pidió ella con una sonrisa -Usualmente lo haría Kenshin, pero como ves... - 

-Ya, ya - le respondió -No hay problema Jo-chan, pero una condición - Kaoru parpadeó -¿Condición?, ¿qué? - 

-No me obligues a comer el pescado cocinado por ti? - 

-¡¿Qué?! - 

* * *

Sanosuke mordía unas espinas de pescado en su boca mientras observaba sin interés alguno al río. 'Tranquilo' pensó. Si, el agua estaba quiete, reflejando todo como un espejo. El ambiente seguía fresco, y el aire se mantenía frío. Era todo un cuadro de otoño. 

-¡Mira nee-chan, se ve tan bonito! - 

'¿Huh?' 

-No te acerques demasiado al borde - reprendía una hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos púrpuras, a un niño de iguales características -El agua esta fría, no vayas a meterte - decía ella mientras sacaba una caña de pescar 

Sanosuke sonrió -Vaya, no soy el único que ha venido a pescar - 

La joven volteó a verle -Oh, buenos días - el niño saltó frente a Sanosuke -¡Konichiwa! - le saludó alegremente, siendo jalado hacia atrás suavemente por el hombro por la joven -Vamos, no molestes al señor - 

-No - exclamo Sano -No es molestia, además, creo que estoy habituado a tratar con niños - 

El pequeño sonrió y se acerco a Sanosuke -¿También viniste a pescar?, nee-chan y yo también. Bueno, mas bien ella, yo aun soy muy pequeño para manejar la caña, pero me deja ver como pesca, y me enseña como usarla correctamente. Me gusta venir con nee-chan. De hecho siempre salgo con ella. Nee-chan y yo siempre estamos juntos- Sano solo podía admirar cuan rápido hablaba el, y sin embargo comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado. 'En algo me recuerda a la comadreja'. 

-Eh - dijo la joven dirigiéndose al pequeño -¿Por qué no vas a jugar un poco mientras termino? - 

-¡De acuerdo! ^u^ - 

-¡Y no te acerques mucho a la orilla! - 

-¡De acuerdo! ^u^ - 

El se alejó unos cuantos metros de ellos, y arrojaba piedritas al agua. Antes estaba mas cerca, pero Sanosuke le había advertido que eso tal vez asustaría a los peces. 

-Lamento mucho que le haya molestado - se discupaba ella -Tiende a hablar mucho, creo que es muy hiperactivo - Sano meneó la cabeza -No, no es nada. Bueno, admito que es bastante comunicativo, pero... he estado en peores - 

-Oh, ¿tiene hermanos? - 

-¡Por los dioses, no!, pero, ahora que lo pienso, tengo a un par que cumplen las características para llenar las vacantes - 

Ella río -Ah ya veo. Entonces creo que después de todo si los tiene - 

Sano se alegro ante la idea -Si, creo que si - Debía admitirlo. Aunque en verdad había veces en que eran unas verdaderas pestes, no podía negar que sentía un afecto muy especial por Kaoru y Yahiko.'Sip, los dos son mis hermanos'. -Tu - comenzó a decirle a la joven -Debes querer mucho al niño, digo, le repetiste como 5 veces que no se acercara al agua - 

Ella le miro -Lo que sucede es que no deseo que nada malo le pase -suspiró -El... el es mi tesoro - decía mirando a su hermano -Es todo cuanto tengo. Es mi mundo - 

Sanosuke le miraba en silencio -Entiendo. Realmente nadie desea que algo malo le pase a quienes ama - 

Ambos siguieron en silencio. Sano medio veía el río, medio veía a la chica. Era tierna, le parecía tan bonita y adorable. Y se sentía conmovido por los sentimientos que ella había comentado. Incluso podría decirse, que eso le atraía un poco. 

-Ah - balbuceó el, para iniciar de nuevo la conversación -¿Qué pasó con tus padres? - La pregunta pareció haberla tomado por sorpresa, puesto que soltó la caña al finalizar la oración. Su respiración se aceleró un poco y Sanosuke sintió el miedo en su aura. -¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto -¿Te sucede algo? - 

-Yo... - dijo -No... nada... yo... debo irme - se levanto de su puesto. Fue hacia su hermano y le jaló de un brazo 

El solo veía a su hermana -Nee-chan, ¿Qué pasa? - 

-Debemos irnos - 

-¿Y la pesca? - 

-Luego me encargo de eso - 

Sanosuke solo veía sorprendido. Ella parecía huir -¡Oye espera!, ¡espera un momento! - la siguió unos pasos -¡Espera!, ¡ni siquiera sé sus nombres! - 

-¡Yo me llamo Souta y ella... hmpf - ella le tapo la boca y le reprendió -¡Souta! - le cargó en uno de sus costados y tan rápido como pudo, alejándose de Sano. 

El cual solo veía como ambos se iban. 

* * *

-Estuvo bueno, al menos Megumi regresó y preparó el pescado, por que si hubiésemos comido lo que Kaoru preparó, nuestro resfriado se hubiese convertido en pulmonía - exclamaba Yahiko mientras engullía comida 

-Iya - dijo Kenshin (también comiendo) -Kaoru-dono no cocina tan mal de gozaru. Ahora ya puede comer lo que prepara- 

Yahiko dijo -Ah, por favor - 

Kaoru solo le dio una mirada venenosa -Los comentarios mal intencionados sobre mi comida no son bienvenidos esta noche Yahiko-CHAN - dijo ella enfatizando el chan -Si no, entonces si haré que te dé pulmonía - Yahiko siguió comiendo mientras se batía en otro duelo de miradas con Kaoru. 

-Vaya, tal parece ser que los cerebros de mono están enfrascados en otra importante conversación - exclamo Megumi, alisando los mechones de cabellos que tenía entre sus dedos. 

Aunque no parecía, ya habían notado a un meditabundo Sanosuke. Así llegó al dojo, y aunque le preguntaron que pasaba, este ni se molestó en responder. Así prosiguió hasta cuando la cena fue servida, la cual, apenas y había sido tocada por el hombre. 

Sanosuke al fin alzó la mirada y soltó de repente -Kenshin - 

Miradas de los presentes dirigidas al cabeza de gallina. 

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo? - 

-Hai Sano - 

-A solas - 

-Hai vamos a mi habitación - 

Ambos hombres se levantaron, seguidos todavía por las miradas de los demás -Oye - le dijo Kaoru a Sanosuke -No lo entretengas mucho, necesita descansar - 

-Esta bien - respondió este sin voltear a verle 

Ambos hombres se sentaron uno frente a otro -¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Kenshin -¿Esta relacionado por como volviste? - 

-Sí - 

-Sano, ¿qué pasa? - 

-Yo - dijo el hombre mas alto -Debo decirte algo - sentía la necesidad de contarle algo a alguien lo que le había pasado. 

Sanosuke suspiró. Comenzó por contarle como llego la muchacha y el niño, como este habló tan lleno de confianza e inocencia. Como charlo con ella un poco, y por como notó, aunque no lo dijo en esos momentos, su ojos tristes y nostálgicos. 

Y lo que mas le alarmaba era la manera tan apresurada en que ella había huido, llevándose a su hermano consigo. 

-Creo que le sucede algo malo - terminó por decir 

-Ya veo - dijo Kenshin -¿Haz pensado en buscarla? - 

-Me gustaría hacerlo - respondió -Pero no sabría ni por donde empezar, no sé su nombre, solo el de su hermano, y eso no ayuda mucho - 

-Pero aun así - siguió Sano -Sé que debo ayudarla en lo que le pase, no sé por que, solo se que debo - 

Kenshin asintió -Entiendo. Si necesitas ayuda puedes contar con sessha - 

-Lo sé. Gracias Kenshin - 

* * *

El atardecer. Uno de los momentos mas bellos del día. Como el sol poco a poco va desapareciendo en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo, dejando tonos naranjas y rojos en el cielo. La tranquilidad se respira por doquier. La noche esta por llegar. 

Cualquiera puede apreciar esto, incluso el joven hombre caminando, con pensamientos revueltos revoloteando en su cabeza. 'buscarla', se decía 'de algún modo, debo hallarla'. ¿Pero por qué?, esa pregunta le oprimía en el pecho. Sentía que debía hacerlo, por que estaba en problemas. Esa era su respuesta lógica, pero dentro de sí, también sabía que era por otro motivo. 

El problema radicaba en que no sabía en cual era ese motivo. 

Suspiró. ¿Por qué debía ser tan endemoniadamente complicado?. 

Entonces la vio. Recargada en un de los costados del puente que estaba en el camino. Con su cabello negro movido por el viento, y sus ojos púrpuras tan tristes. 

Desde ese punto de vista le parecía tan frágil y vulnerable. 

-¡OYE! - 

Y Sanosuke con su usual "cortesía". 

Ella lo vio sorprendida, dio la vuelta e intentó huir, pero Sanosuke fue mas veloz y la sujetó de una de sus muñecas -¡Espera!, ¡debo hablar contigo, y no te iras hasta que lo haga! - 

-¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! - le respondió ella -¡Déjame ir! - forcejeó con el -¡¿Por qué huyes?! - preguntó el -¡¿Qué sucede?!, ¡dímelo, quiero ayudarte! - 

-¡No puedes!, ¡nadie puede! - 

-¡¿Por qué?! - 

-¡No lo entenderías! - 

-¡Y si no me dices menos! - gritó el. Le vio fijamente -Por favor... - soltó su muñeca, pero ella no se movió. Cerró los ojos, suspirando. Volvió a la posición en que se encontraba antes de que Sano llegase -Yo, vengo de Osaka. Vivía allí con mis padres. Ellos eran comerciantes, éramos una familia rica. Una mañana... los encontraron muertos... en nuestra misma casa... fueron asesinados, nunca se supo quien o por que fue. Quedé con la responsabilidad de seguir con el negocio familiar, y de cuidar de Souta... pero... había otras personas que querían las posesiones de mis padres, y hablaron conmigo, querían que se las vendiese. Yo no quería, no me importaba cuanto dinero pudieran ofrecerme, ese negocio lo habían hecho con tanto esfuerzo, que para honrar su memoria, lo mantendría a costa de lo que fuera. Pero ellos no se detuvieron, y para vengarse de mi negativa, inventaron que yo... que yo... que yo había matado a mis padres para quedarme con su herencia... así que huí. Nadie me creía, iban a arrestarme, me quitarían a Souta, así que huimos. Venimos ya de varias partes, no se si aun me buscan, pero, no me quedaré tranquila hasta que encuentre un lugar seguro para el - 

Sanosuke quedó estupefacto. Ese si que es un problema. 'Tan grave... por esos sus ojos...' 

-Y nos vamos de nuevo - 

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó el -¡¿Adónde?! - ella respondió -Adonde sea, por ahora eso es lo mejor - suspiró -Solo había salido a caminar, no planeaba hacer, bueno, todo esto - 

-Yo - dijo Sano -Si pudiese hacer algo... - 

-No, gracias - 

-Pero... - 

-Es mejor así, déjalo. Me ayudaste con escucharme - 

El asintió -Mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara, tu, ¿podrías decirme el tuyo? - 

Ella le sonrió -Claro... mi nombre... es Fuu, Fuu Kumagami - 

-Fuu... - murmuró el -Cuídate - 

-Lo haré - Fuu le hizo una reverencia de despedida -Sayonara, Sanosuke-san - 

* * *

Los pájaros que se encontraban en los árboles volaron lejos, la pelea que se desarrollaba en el lugar, era molesta, incluso para ellos. 

-¡Qué sean 500! - 

-¡¿Estás demente?!, ¡no lo haré! - 

-¡Sólo por eso ahora serán 1000! - 

-¡Además de fea, también estas loca! - 

-¡Ya verás, tu mocoso! - 

Kenshin sonrió. La gripe había pasado y todos habían vuelto a sus tareas cotidianas. 

Una figura entró por el portón. 

-Sano, ohayo - saludó el rurouni. Sanosuke balbuceó una respuesta, o algo por el estilo. Kenshin notó la mirada que este traía -Y, ¿la encontraste - 

-Sí - 

-¿Qué pasó? - 

Sanosuke no dijo nada solo suspiró. Kenshin entendió la indirecta. Volteó al cielo, y observo los ligeros rayos de sol que travesaban las nubes grises -Hoy será un tranquilo día de otoño - murmuró 

**~***~ **

**Notas de la autora: **

Bueno, ahí esta. Debo agradecer a mi amiga Carolina, quien fue la que me dio la idea de escribir este fanfic. Si el final les pareció triste y hueco, cúlpenla a ella, fue su historia ^-^U. No ya en serio, la idea de la historia era esa, tener una trama melosa y tristona, sin mas deseos que contar algo así como, un pasaje de la vida del cabeza de gallina, Sano. Espero que haya funcionado. 

¡Shaishen! 


End file.
